puzzletrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Event - I KISSED A BOMB
center I Kissed A Bomb, the third of the legendary challenge missions, offers players a chance to recruit GEN Patty Kerry when they play the various levels of the mission. Her high defense requires players to use a very different squad set up as compared to the other generals. The tougher the missions, the higher the chances. At Master level, the drop rate for GEN Patty Kerry is 100%. |} |} |} This special event first appeared on: 13 May ~ 26 May 2013 =STRATEGIES= Several strategies are useful to defeat GEN. Patty Kerry. Double Damage + Conversion As GEN. Patty Kerry is a green Trooper, using a red squad would allow you to deal double damage on her. Leader Skills are stack-able, so if you use two Leaders that double red damage, the damage you can deal increases exponentially. In addition to dealing double damage, bring in Tech converters. They will allow you to change other coloured balls into red balls, allowing you to call in a Bomb Strike to deal one big damage. At Master level, GEN. Patty Kerry's armor is 255,000, but if you play your balls right, you'll be able to kill her in one-shot as her life is relatively low. So if you use a red squad, your combined Bomb Strike will have to be more than 125,000, which is not too difficult if you have the two leaders doubling your attack. Good luck! Recommended Leaders that increase red damage by 2 times Recommended Leaders that increase red damage by 1.5 times Recommended Units that converts balls into red - Changes blue balls to red balls - Changes blue balls to red balls - Changes all Healing Packs to red balls - Changes all Healing Packs to red balls Close Shave + Healing + Poison + Damage Reduction While the Poison skill is really useful because it disregards any armor the enemy may have, it doesn't deal a lot of damage and you will have to constantly remember to heal your squad to prevent defeat. At Master difficulty, Patty Kerry deals 15,160 red damage. So the 50% green damage reduction will only reduce the damage to 7,580. If your squad has under 7,580 HP, it is recommended to enter battle with the Close Shave Healing build. With the Close Shave Healing build, players will be able to survive Patty's attacks if their squad's HP is above 70%. After each attack, a competent healer has to heal the squad to 70% within 4 turns. A combination of high damage and high healing units is recommended. Recommended Units with Close Shave Leader Skill The following units, while having the Close Shave Leader Skill, are not really the best choices as they only deal half damage in this event. Recommended Units with Hindering Camo Green Damage Reduction Leader Skill Recommended Units with Poison Skill The following units, while they are able to poison their enemies, are not really the best choices as they only deal half damage in this event. Category:Special Events Category:Special Event Limited Trooper Category:Gorilla Warriors